


365 дней

by bellemelody



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Short Stories
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody





	1. Незнакомка

На улице валит снег. Руки совсем замерзли без перчаток, так не вовремя позабытых дома. Все окно заляпано, видны следы маленьких пальчиков, наверняка это работа пассажира, который сидел на этом месте до меня. Хочется провести рукой по запотевшему стеклу, нарисовать что-то незатейливое. Может следующий пассажир потратит пару секунд, думая обо мне. 

Маленькая девочка в розовом пуховике сидит прямо напротив. Она водит пальчиком по запотевшему окну, вырисовывав только ей понятные узоры. Шапка с помпоном и блестящими камушками съехала на бок, открывая темные волосы, заплетенные в аккуратные косы.

Иногда, наблюдаю за совершенно незнакомыми людьми, взору открывается столько интересного и необычного.   
В этой девочке есть что-то трогательно, в ее взгляде устремленном куда-то далеко, в мягкой линии рта, розочке на пуховике, пальчикам с полустертым розовым лаком. Казалось бы она рассматривает прохожих через окно. Ее губы нашептывают что-то мне неслышное. Может она рассказывает сказку, перед ее глазами вовсе не серый город с людьми, погружёнными в свои заботы. В ее воображение совсем другая картина, белоснежные горы, ясное голубое небо, волшебные существа с разноцветными крыльями. Наверное, они играют в снежки, и она там, с ними, так далеко от городской суеты и монотонного шума. Ее ждут приключения и необычные встречи. Может на своем пути она познакомиться с одиноким драконом, у него будут добрые грустные глаза, потому что никто не хочет с ним играть.   
Я обратила внимание на осанку девочки, она сидела очень ровно, болтая ногами в меховых пушистых сапожках. Перед моими глазами выросла бальная комната, станок у стены и малышка в белом трико усердно вытягивающая носочек. Возможно, когда-нибудь она станет Мари и на большой сцене будет путешествовать по конфетной стране с Щелкунчиком.

Рядом с ней, на сидении, лежит большой портфель. На нем нарисованы летающие феи с длинными волосами. Размер портфеля показался мне комичным, особенно в соотношении с фигуркой в пуховичке. 

Похоже маленькая школьница едет домой после учебного дня. Она похожа на ученицу, которая всегда выполняет домашнее задание и аккуратно подчеркивает все гласные в тетради красным карандашом. 

Автобус остановился. Девочка поднялась со своего места и на мгновения наши взгляды встретились. На ее лице блеснула улыбка, теплая и мягкая. Мне захотелось смеяться и сказать спасибо за маленькое чудо в такой обыденный день.


	2. Письмо

Здравствуй! 

Села писать тебе письмо с таким воодушевлением, но вывела первое слово и почувствовала странную робость. 

Должна признаться , что я плохо тебе помню, даже не знаю, что ты любишь делать больше всего, в какие игрушки играешь, как зовут твою лучшую подружку. Такое чувство, что мы вовсе и не знакомы, только твои глаза, большие и серьезные очень уж похожи на мои. 

В семь лет ты пошла в первый класс, на зубах у тебя пластинка и мальчишки дразнят тебя в школе. Это обидно, но у тебя очень хорошая учительница, которая возьмет тебя за руку и скажет, что мальчишки глупые, а зубки у тебя скоро будут ровные и красивые. 

Твоя челка неровно подстрижена, потому что она падала на глаза и бабушка решила исправить это одним движением руки, что и привело к очень смешному результату. Эту челку я вижу на старых фотографиях. Там тебе семь лет и ты крепко держишь бабушку за руку, вы стоите рядом с плюшевым жирафом а за вашими спинами большая карусель. Ты знаешь ее голос, запах, как она смеется и поет тебе песни из любимых оперетт. Я всего этого не помню, остались только старые записи с обрывками воспоминаний. 

Ты любишь придумывать истории и очень бережно относишься к своим книжками, хочешь говорить по-английски и начинаешь учить французский язык. 

Мне кажется, что ты очень счастливый маленький человечек. Тебе еще предстоит столько всего испытать. Будут и веселые и грустные моменты, но в итоге они сделают тебя сильнее. Впереди самые счастливые годы, полные веселья, путешествий, первых друзей, первых ссор. 

Тебе очень понравится выступать на сцене и ты будешь стремиться всегда быть в главных ролях и на первом плане. Меня это в тебе восхищает, я даже немного завидую, кажется, что с годами моя целеустремленность, желание быть первой во всем растаяло. Наверное, это и есть смена приоритетов. 

Я пишу эти строки и уверена, что ты бы серьезно выслушала меня и все поняла. 

Знаешь, мечты сбываются. Обязательно сбываются, может быть не сразу и не так, как ты ожидаешь, просто, однажды смотришь вокруг и понимаешь, что все хорошо, все так как ты и хотела. Мечтам свойственно с годами меняться, перетекать во что-то другое. Что-то более важное и дорогое. 

По утрам, я провожаю в первый класс семилетнюю девочку, ее волосы светлее чем твои, черты лица точно похожи на мужчину, который подарил мне новые мечты, но выражение глаз так напоминают мне тебя. Кажется, что вы бы обязательно подружились.


	3. Потерянный в толпе.

Если с утра тебя встречает неприветливое серое небо, без намека на солнечные лучики и с обещаниями проливного дождя, хочется закутаться в одеяло и повернуться на другой бок. Вряд ли в такой день может случиться что-то неординарное, требующее личного присутствия. Глаза сами по себе закрываются, в надежде досмотреть свой сон, так некстати прерванный резким звуком на самом интересном месте. Через пару минут звук повторяется и приходиться на ощупь искать будильник, при этом проклиная свою забывчивость. Ведь сегодня же суббота, некуда спешить. 

Волшебный момент разрушен, приходиться вставать, на ходу придумывая чем же занять себя сегодня. 

Кому вообще нужны субботы? Самый бессмысленный и непродуктивный день недели. Не знаешь куда себя деть. Надоедает бесцельно переключать каналы по телевизору или же разбирать кухонный шкаф в сотый раз, раскладывая баночки по цветам или же по размерам, в зависимости от настроения. 

В холодильнике пусто, как будто назло все съестные припасы разом закончились, а может просто не было времени всю неделю сходить в магазин? Слишком плотный график, постоянные совещания, холодные сендвичи и горький кофе в перерывах. 

Лучше плотнее замотать длинный теплый синий шарф, накинуть пальто и выйти на улицу, заранее морщась в предвкушении серого неприветливого холода улицы. 

Дверь подъезда с громким хлопком закрывается за спиной и перед глазами встает непривычная картина. Люди. Много людей. Все они идут по широкой улице хаотичной толпой. Магазин находится в противоположном направлении, но двигаться против течения совсем нецелесообразно, да и вряд ли получиться. Куда они идут? Демонстрация? Не похоже, никаких табличек или флагов, просто люди, на первый взгляд неимеющие никакого отношения друг к другу, кроме того, что они двигаются в одном направлении. 

\- Что происходит?- срывается с губ недоуменный возглас, в надежде привлечь внимание и услышать вразумительный ответ. 

-Там впереди...

-Там такое...

-Понятие не имею, все идут и я иду.

-Но ведь любопытно же! 

-Горячие пирожки! Кому горячие пирожки?! 

Приходится двигаться вместе с толпой, которая подхватывает тебя и несет в неизвестном направлении. Ну, не то, чтобы совсем неизвестном. В конце широкого проспекта начинается городской парк. 

Люди все же удивительные создания. Может кто-то впереди и знает, куда именно они направляются и что их ждет, остальными же движет любопытство или же скука. Хоть какая-то альтернатива перекладыванию банок на кухне. 

Кто-то рядом разговаривает по телефону, рассказывая, что идет навстречу чему-то удивительному, но это не передать словами, а нужно увидеть, у кого-то слишком громко звучит музыка в наушниках, другие переговариваются друг с другом, бросая обеспокоенные взгляды на серое небо. 

Надо было взять с собой зонтик. Хотя порой из головы вылетают все рациональные мысли, когда видеть у своего дома толпу людей, идущих непонятно куда.

Видны высокие деревья парка, листва уже давно облетела, окрасив асфальт в огненные цвета, так контрастирующие с серым небом.

Вдруг в центре парка толпа странным образом расформировывается, люди расходятся в разные стороны, кто-то присаживается на скамейки, другие подходят к выключенным фонтанам, как муравьи, каждый внезапно становиться чем-то занят. 

-Что же происходит?- спрашивается уже шепотом.

-Сегодня день любования осенними листьями! Вы, что не знали что ли?- неожиданно раздастся громкий голос рядом.- Может хотите горячих пирожков? Совсем свежие! 

Аппетитный запах заставляет вспомнить об отсутствии завтрака, теплое тесто греет озябшие руки. Как будто время на мгновение останавливается и все видится четче, казалось раньше ты смотрела на мир через какое-то искажение стекло, скрывающее яркие краски и лица людей. Они улыбаются, на щеках румянец, листья переливаются цветами и хрустят под ногами. Чувствуешь, себя частью чего-то не совсем понятного, но все равно приятного. То ли будильник еще не прозвенел, то ли сегодня просто обычная суббота, первая суббота, когда она решила выйти из дома и стать частью чего-то большего, хоть и не совсем понятного.


	4. Идеальное место

\- Что для вас идеальное место?- она спрашивает с ободряющей улыбкой, которая должна подтолкнуть меня к откровенности. 

\- Мой дом, конечно же. 

Так оно и есть. Я люблю свой дом. Особенно, когда тихо и никто не разбрасывает вещи, когда я могу заниматься чем хочу и никто не будет дергать меня каждые две секунды. Никаких посторонних запахов и звуков, только я и мое уединения.

-Хотя, может быть, я бы предпочла необитаемый остров.

Девушка с неизменной улыбкой что-то записывает в своем блокноте. 

Остров-это хорошо. Теплый песок, звук океана, который я могу слушать до бесконечности, мягкие солнечные лучи, только, чтоб не было совсем жарко, я не переношу жару. Необитаемый остров всем хорош, кроме одного- долго я там не выдержу. Без родных мне людей? 

\- Нет ничего прекрасней, чем дом моих родителей.- я надеюсь ослепить ее уверенной улыбкой, чтоб она не подумала, что у меня семь пятниц на неделе. 

Особенно зимой. Так хорошо в этом доме у леса, где прошло мое детство. По вечерам весело потрескивает камин, на стенах висят вышитые мной и мамой картины. Для меня это место ассоциируется с уютом и теплом. Моя комната, похожая на шкатулочку, с золотистыми шторами и узорными обоями. Круглый стол на кухне, где мы всегда пьем чай и говорим обо всем на свете. Смеемся и часто ссоримся, иногда чересчур часто. 

\- Мне кажется, что идеальное место-это слишком растяжимое понятие. Тяжело определить, что идеально. Скорее всего, все зависит от состояния души. Что хорошо сегодня может действовать мне на нервы завтра.   
Ручка в руках девушки остановилась. Она подняла на меня удивленный взгляд. 

\- Вы не подумайте, что это я такая противоречивая. Просто так тяжело определить, что для меня идеально. Ну разве для вас это не тяжело? 

Девушка медленно кивнула. Я ей совсем не поверила.

\- И вообще, что за дурацкий вопрос?! Почему мы должны начинать интервью с такого странного вопроса? Где ваш список? Мне кажется, что его надо подкорректировать! 

Я чувствовала, что мои щеки горят. Я выставляю себя полной дурой. Такой простой вопрос вызвал у меня столько ненужных эмоций. Просто некоторые простые вопросы не имеют однозначных ответов.


	5. Легкое решение

Наверное, в моей жизни было слишком много легких решений. Я ненавижу принимать решения, каждый раз оказываясь перед выбором, я замираю в ужасе и не знаю как поступить. 

Однажды я решила просто плыть по течению и позволить жизни самой принимать за меня решения.   
Иногда, по ночам, когда я вглядывался в темноту, в душе поднимается странный страх: " А может быть вся моя жизнь- одна большая ошибка и я просто слишком слабая, чтоб взять себя в руки?" 

Когда на улице уже начинает светать, я вижу в далеке нежные цвета- предвестники заката, появляются совсем другие мысли. Может это мы сами все усложняем? Бесконечно копаемся в себе, пытаемся разобраться в своих чувствах и переживаниях,а на самом деле все очень просто и понятно. Нужно уметь правильно поставить вопрос и ответ найдется быстро и легко. 

Каждое решение, которое я принимала в своей жизни и которые мне еще предстоит принять, они же легкие, важно смотреть на это с правильного угла. 

Я часами выбираю следующую книгу, скрупулезно разглядывая обложки, читая аннотации и рецензии. Я без колебания принимаю человека, который проживает каждый день рядом со мной со всеми его недостатками и достоинствами, потому что однажды я приняла очень легкое решение. Изменить человека невозможно, нужно любить его таким какой он есть или вычеркнуть из своей жизни. Вычеркнуть невозможно, значит, остается любить, потому что всегда есть что-то хорошее, перевешивающее все остальное. За это и стоит любить.


End file.
